


In Charge

by missamericachavez



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: Meg enjoys being in charge.Day 2 - Voyeurism





	In Charge

Meg swirls her fingers around her clit hips grinding hard down against her hand and moans at the display on the bed in front of her. Cas has Dean down on all fours, ass high in the air, as Cas’ tongue delves deeper into Dean’s hole. Dean’s fists tighten around the sheets when Cas’ fingers press into his tight hole and Meg groans. 

“Fuck, Dean. Baby you look so good,” Meg whines watching the sweat drip down Dean’s forehead. His face is flush and his mouth hangs open on a silent oh as Cas presses against his prostate. 

“He’s so beautiful,” says Cas watching his fingers disappear into Dean’s ass. Dean’s cock twitches between his legs and Meg presses two fingers into her cunt. She pumps them faster when Cas wraps his fingers around Dean’s swollen cock pumping it in time with the fingers in his ass. 

“Cas, please fuck me. Please,” Dean begs pushing his ass back against Cas’ hands. “I need it, please.”

“He begs so pretty, Cas,” Meg says smirking. “You wanna give em what he needs, baby?”

“Yes, can I?” Cas groans.

“Yes you can, baby,” Meg moans loving being in charge. “Fuck his pretty little hole for me.”

Cas removes his fingers and immediately presses his cock at Dean’s entrance. He slowly presses inside dragging out the motion teasing Dean a little bit more. Dean pushes his hips back until his ass is flush with Cas’ hips and he lets out a choked sob.

“Good Cas now give it to him hard,” Meg groans pumping her fingers as fast as she can. She’s so wet they can hear the squelch her fingers make as she tumbles closer to the edge. Cas’ hips slap against Dean’s ass as he follows Meg’s instructions.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean cries out. “Just like that, yes.”

Meg removes her fingers crawling onto the bed to join them she maneuvers herself until her soaked cunt is level with Dean’s face. His mouth waters as she offers her pussy up to him. 

“Want your pretty little mouth Dean,” she says, fingers buried in his hair pulling him down towards her center. He drops down onto his elbows making Cas’ cock go deeper and he groans when his tongue tastes Meg’s sweet slit. Dean laps up her slick and wraps his hands around her thighs pulling her closer to his mouth. 

“Fuck, Dean, such a good boy,” Meg groans and Dean’s cock twitches between his legs loving the attention. “Taking Cas’ cock so well, fuck.” 

“Perfect,” Cas says watching Dean’s hole swallow his dick. One of Dean’s hands sneaks between his legs to tug at his cock and Meg tsks. 

“Uh uh, make me cum first and then maybe I’ll let you cum, baby,” she smirks pushing her cunt up against Dean’s mouth. He whines but pulls his hand away and presses two fingers into Meg’s slit pumping quickly as he sucks harshly on her clit. He swirls his tongue and thrusts his fingers against her g spot pulling her as fast as he can right over the edge.

“Fuck, Dean, “ Meg cries out as she cums all over his face. When he pulls away from her Cas pulls Dean up onto his knees, his sweaty back pressed against Cas’ chest. Meg hops up onto her knees and places a bruising kiss against his lips. 

“Good boy,” she breathes into the kiss. One of her hands wraps around Dean’s throat squeezing lightly and the other wraps around his cock pumping him quickly, thumb swiping over the leaking red tip.

“Now cum.”


End file.
